


venice bitch

by homerunning



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bottom Jaemin, Established Relationship, F/M, Fem Jaemin, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spit Kink, Vaginal Sex, top hyuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homerunning/pseuds/homerunning
Summary: will you wear my hoodie to school today, baby, so I can fuck you in it after?
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Na Jaemin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 210





	venice bitch

**Author's Note:**

> so i guess it's impossible for me to write nahyuck without an established relationship and mushy sex

Jaemin can’t stand Donghyuck, she really can’t. She doesn't know why she didn’t slap him silly when he suggested it this morning with a wolf’s smile, insisting it would be hot and fun and exciting, without considering for one moment in his stupid boy brain how much it would make her pussy ache.

Now she’s sitting in class after class, bouncing one leg up and down and trying her absolute best not to whimper aloud every time she thinks of the words he whispered in her ear this morning - will you wear my hoodie to school today, baby, so I can fuck you in it after? - and she sincerely hopes, from the bottom of her heart, that he’s been dealing with the shame of hiding a boner in class all day.

When they meet at Donghyuck’s house, finally, after the gruesome waiting of afterschool clubs and going to lockers and pushing gas pedals a little too liberally, Jaemin speaks her mind. “Such a bastard,” she sighs when his mouth melts into her neck, slick kisses pressed from jaw to collarbone. “I’ve been wet all day thinking about you, you know that?”

“‘Course I do,” he mumbles, pulling away with a disgusting slurp to give her a smirk. “I’d be disappointed if you weren’t, seeing as I was hard all day.”

They’re sitting on the edge of his bed, and his right hand is gripping her thigh, and his left hand is grasping at the hem of his hoodie, his hoodie hanging off her frame and making her skin sunwarm. Jaemin wants to pout at his self-satisfaction, but it’s - the way he touches her, the way he grabs her, how it gives away the strength he possesses despite his slender muscles - it’s hard to think past the thoughts of desire.

“Still,” she whispers, shuddering when Donghyuck’s kisses settle behind her ear, his tongue darting around the outer shell. “Jeno’s been asking me why I’ve been so off, and I couldn’t tell her that I was horny, not when we still had the yearbook meeting after school -”

Donghyuck laughs right into her ear, and Jaemin shrieks and shoves him off - she’s getting impatient, with his hand crawling closer to her inner thigh, and her panties are beginning to feel a little damp. “So then, when are you gonna stop complaining about being hard and do something about it, dummy?”

Donghyuck pulls back from her neck and smiles, glowlight in his eyes, and presses one more peck to her lips before taking her by the hips. He pushes her up his mattress until she’s cozy with the pillows and clean sheets that all carry the scent of him, her knees falling apart to make room for his weight. It’s once he’s hovering over her, that he leans down to speak softly in her ear, “I was just waiting for you to ask. Dummy.”

Jaemin blushes, and her legs squeeze together around his waist. “Get this off, then,” she mumbles shyly, swallowing thickly to clear the desperation welling up in her throat, before reaching for the hem of Donghyuck’s shirt and yanking it up, until it’s gone, until she can smooth her hands down his warm chest and soft tummy. She tweaks a nipple as she goes down, giggling, and he yelps. But they smile at each other, and Jaemin feels a flood of butterflies in her stomach, looking at him. His collarbones, and the hair that curls around his neck. His star moles, and his round nose. 

He also pulls at the hem of the hoodie, and Jaemin curves her back so he can take it off her head. Once they’re both bare, their skin rubbing together, his hand taking her waist, fiddling at the straps of her bra, Jaemin can see the pupils of his eyes pooling.

“You want it off?” she asks, and now it’s her turn for smugness to hide in the corners of her lips. He licks his already wet lips and nods, and although Jaemin loves the times when they take it slow, bask in each other’s skin and kiss and kiss, she’s getting fucking desperate for his dick. 

Luckily Donghyuck makes it quick - he sheds her of her bra and grabs one of her tits to take her nipple in his mouth, looking up to meet her eyes while he sucks it between his teeth. She whines, reaching down for the front of his boxers, wanting to get her hands on him too, and Donghyuck switches between yanking both of their pants down and slathering her nipple with his saliva.

She finally chuckles a little, when she can wrap her fingers around his cock, feeling how leaky he’s already become. “You want to fuck me, yet?” she asks him with a hissing tease, digging her thumb into his slit until he winces and looks up at her. 

Donghyuck scoffs. “I always want to fuck you, Jaemin,” he says, strict, dark, and Jaemin can feel her clit beginning to throb. God, he’s so hot, always so hot, she never stops thinking about getting him between her legs. “It’s about you, my girl. You ready for my cock now?”

A pathetic moan catches in her throat and she nods frantically, releasing her grip on his dick to scrabble at his waist, his back, trying to pull him closer, to feel his burning skin. Donghyuck laughs at her reaction, pressing a kiss between her breasts in the center of her chest. “Needy,” he teases, and it makes Jaemin flush. 

“I want you to wear it, though,” he reminds her, grabbing for his discarded hoodie, and Jaemin whines a little. It’ll be hot, yeah, but she likes Donghyuck to play with her nipples when he fucks her, or she likes to do it herself, and it’ll only get in the way… but from the look on Donghyuck’s face it’s clear he won’t budge on this. 

“Okay,” she accepts, flexing her stomach and lifting herself slightly so Donghyuck can slip it back over her head. He kisses down her chest a few more times while he pulls it down, though, which makes her forget about the whole thing entirely. 

“You look so sexy, Nana,” Donghyuck pants, his hard cock starting to grind softly into her thigh, tormentingly close to her pussy. “Really. I love it.”

“Maybe I should keep it, then,” she taunts, tilting her neck back and looking up from under her lashes sultrily, looking for all the world like the sort of temptresses eighteenth century poets cried to the moon for. 

Donghyuck considers, spreading her legs, thrusting his hips forward only slightly, slightly, just enough for his dick to press against her pussy lips. She hisses. “If you still want it after I’m done with it, it’s all yours.”

The implication, of how dirty he plans on making her while she wears this hoodie, sends a swoop of pleasure through her stomach and she spreads her legs more, whimpering, fingers twisting into the sheets when she feels his cock begin to breach her.

They share moans while he pushes inside, ever so slowly and carefully to make up for the lack of prep, but Jaemin just wishes he would shove it in and get to it because the steady drag is driving her fucking insane. “Donghyuck, ah -” she says, the moan raising in pitch by the end as he finally buries himself to the hilt in her cunt.

“Fucking hell, Jaemin,” he gets out between gritted teeth, just sitting there, letting the tight warmth of her pussy adjust, too overwhelmed himself, actually, to begin moving. “I love this, I love this.”

He falls forward to hover over her, one hand landing by her ear and the other tilting her chin up to bring their lips together. His tongue is hot and silky and immediately shoved into her mouth, gliding their spit together and drowning out her keening when he begins to rock his hips. 

It’s sweet like that for a bit, a romantic sway, their focus more caught on tasting on each other’s mouths, until his thrusts begin to even out and her pussy fattens up with the swell of blood, of heat. She has to break away from his mouth to catch her breath. 

“More,” is all Jaemin can croak out, wrapping her legs around Donghyuck’s waist to pull him forward and drive him in deeper, farther, until her pussy is stuffed full of him. “Fuck, give me more, please.”

“Your fucking cunt,” he growls when he speeds up, “takes me so well…”

She gasps when his hips start fucking harder, brutal, slapping against her thighs, and has to bury her face into his neck so her moans, verging on screams, don’t even have a chance of branding into his memory and humiliating her. Jaemin’s been with boys before, enjoyed boys before, but none of them are like Donghyuck, none of them matter like Donghyuck, and she’s always wanting to be perfect for him. 

She doesn’t want to give him any reason to stop doing what he does to her.

But it’s like Donghyuck can read her mind, feel the anxiety tensing her shoulders, and he slows down his thrusts to nuzzle against her head, mumbling into her ear. “Tell me how it feels, babe, I want to hear.”

Always, somehow, as though it’s a sixth sense, Donghyuck finds ways to quiet Jaemin’s fears and remind her of the love that lies beneath it all, the love that wants to be with him forever, that keeps her nervous around him. But it’s because Jaemin loves him that she gives him what he wants; she closes her eyes and lets him hear how she loses her fucking mind when his cock drags inside her. 

She releases the wail she’d be holding in. “So big, ah - you’re so big, Hyuck, it feels so good,” she gasps in between panting breaths, grating fingernails down his back when his cock drives a thrust in, stretching her out, leaving their combined slick trickling between her thighs.

“You,” Donghyuck chokes out, moans catching on the edges of the words, making them scratchy, “it’s you that feels so good, such a good girl.”

The praise makes Jaemin clench her pussy around him, and his groan at the flash of tightness makes her entire clit throb. She digs her heels into his lower back, wanting to bring his face closer so she can taste the spit gathering in the corners of his mouth, but he breaks from her embrace altogether to sit back against his heels and reposition himself. Jaemin takes the brief time to drink him in, her handsome boyfriend, his sweat slicked neck, his drooling red mouth, his honey brown hair breaking from its stiff style to flop across his forehead. 

“Give me a sec, babe,” Donghyuck says to reassure her before spreading her legs further, until they hang in the air, and Jaemin gets a little embarrassed at the rush of air on her opened pussy. She thinks Donghyuck is going to grab hold of her legs for purchase so he can fuck into her heat again - instead, he pulls out, and the emptiness is so sudden it makes her want to cry. 

But then he’s lifting her to slide one of her pillows under her back, arching her, before slotting his entire cock back inside in one movement, and - it’s so fucking embarrassing, she doesn’t think she could ever admit it out loud, but the wave of pleasure that grips her belly whenever he fits inside her pussy so effortlessly like this, is so intense that she never wants him to leave, wants him to pump her womb full of his cum until she can feel it searing her insides.

Donghyuck, all settled now, grabs Jaemin’s hips over the hoodie with a force he hasn’t used before, and it snaps her attention back, to the breadth of his hands and how little strength it would take for him to throw her around. She’s about to look into his eyes and say something, something cheesy probably, like how much she loves his cock, but then he thrusts forward at the same time he pulls her body back and she gets the wind knocked out of her.

The depth makes her want to howl like a fucking dog - how far he reaches into her to split her wide open, useless for any other cock now besides his. “Ahh, god!” she finally cries once her breath returns, and she’s not disguising how close they are to screams, feeling too inflamed to be preoccupied with appearance any longer. Donghyuck’s grip is unrelenting on her waist, making her bounce up and down on his cock, shaking her tits and the bed underneath them. “Keep going Hyuckie, I’m -”

“You look so fucking good, Jaem,” he growls, winding the fabric of the hoodie into his fist by her hip, and gripping it between his white knuckles. “Can I cum on it?”

She doesn’t realize at first, what it implies, but she nods her head anyway, too desperately focused on the pleasure licking flames all around her cunt. He fucks her a few more times, vicious, before pulling out and taking his cock into his hand, making sure to find her eyes before he jerks the last time and cums, dripping onto the fabric of the hoodie, right above her tummy.

“Ohh, fuck,” he groans lowly in relief, and Jaemin can see the twitching of his belly while his cum unloads, slippery and thick, until the front pocket of the hoodie is soaked with him. Jaemin forgets about her own throbbing pussy for a moment while she watches him, how beautiful he looks when he’s satisfied, warm, blissful from an orgasm. She’s so lucky, so goddamn lucky.

Donghyuck presses a hand into her belly, spreading his cum across the fabric of the hoodie even more and giggling when it sticks to his fingers, and Jaemin giggles along with him. “You’re so cute,” she mutters, not really meaning to say it aloud, but when he beams at her for it, she’s glad her brain takes the high road sometimes without her permission.

“You are,” he smiles back, something mischievous peeking from the corners of his lips, and Jaemin doesn’t get a warning before he sticks his hand between her thighs. She yelps when one of his thick fingers breaches her entrance, another searching around until it brushes against her hard little clit.

Jaemin groans, clenching around his finger when it slides inside her and crooks, searching for her sweet spot. “Mm, up,” she pants, reaching one hand between her legs to keep his wrist steady. She grabs one of her tits with the other hand, feeling around the thick fabric of his hoodie until she can trace a finger over her nipple.

“Yeah, baby? Right there?” Donghyuck says, in that self-satisfied way, so smug when he knows he’s doing it right. Jaemin is glad, at least, that he takes pride in pleasing her, instead of taking all he wants from her and giving nothing back. She nods and the pleasure flushes her skin.

“You gonna make me cum?” she dares to ask, to tease, with her eyes closed, legs trembling whenever he pays attention to her clit. 

“Of course,” Donghyuck snorts, and just to prove his point, he twists another finger inside her with the first, until she’s pulsing around him. “The how is the question… maybe my mouth…?”

Jaemin shivers, a soft cry leaving her lips when his two fingers stroke her sweet spot again. “Can we save that for round two? I’m not gonna last with - ah, fuck -”

“Let me,” Donghyuck soothes her, properly thumbing her clit now, growing faster in a back and forth motion. With her walls swelling around his fingers now, she feels a high approaching, and her body begins to squirm away from his touch. 

But Donghyuck won’t allow it. He hikes one of her thighs up and forces his weight down onto her hips, keeping her immobile for his fingers digging deeper and moving faster while her pussy pulses around them all the while, and she squeals - “ahh, Donghyuck, oh my god!” and when she finally comes, it’s with a cracked moan that morphs into giggles while he holds her through it. 

“God,” she finally sighs, deep satisfaction settling in her belly, right under Donghyuck’s drying cum. There’s only a bit of a wince when Donghyuck’s fingers withdraw from her pussy, and she props herself up on her elbows to watch when he splits his two fingers and her slick webs between them.

She gets sheepish when he lifts his head, thinking he’s going to tease her for it, but instead, breathlessly, he wipes it onto the tummy of her hoodie, mixing her cum with his. She gasps at the filthiness of it. “Ew, Donghyuck -” she says exasperatedly, but when he lifts his eyes to look at her, all she can see is his glowlight.

“It’s my hoodie,” he dismisses with a wave of his hand. “My girl in my hoodie.”

Jaemin’s heart flutters, like it always does around Donghyuck, her sweet mouthy stupid-boy-hot boyfriend. She can’t even bring herself to roll her eyes and tease him like she usually does, instead smiling and sitting up to grab the nape of his neck and connect their lips. 

Jaemin keeps it dry and chaste, romantic, at first, but when he starts to stir for more, grabbing her waist and laying her back down to settle on top of her - wetting her lips with his warm tongue, hands roaming underneath the hoodie to thumb the spaces between her ribs - she winds her legs around him and pulls him closer.

**Author's Note:**

> het hyuck rights!
> 
> [twt]() 🌟 [cc](https://curiouscat.me/homerunning)


End file.
